Un barbu et un connard
by Leze-G
Summary: Un endroit pour réunir toutes mes (très) courtes histoires sur JDay et M. Connard
1. Le sommeil

Ni Jday ni ne m'appartiennent, je m'inspire juste de leur "personnage public".

Bref bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Il était déjà tard quand Jday rentra dans leur chambre en silence. Son complice s'était couché plus tôt que lui, et il l'avait laissé faire, sans rien dire. Parfois cela lui arrivait, d'être soudainement fatigué, et ne pas l'attendre pour dormir. Ça le rendait toujours un peu triste de ne pas s'endormir avec lui, mais il y avait un avantage…

Dans l'obscurité, la lumière du couloir l'aidant à voir, il aperçut la silhouette de M. Connard assoupie sur le lit. Encore habillé, comme s'il s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas, s'endormant instantanément. Jday sourit en le détaillant : il avait presque l'air sage, avec les traits relâchés et paisibles. Mais autre chose attira son attention.

L'autre homme tenait un tissu contre lui, au niveau de son visage. Et le serrait, comme de peur qu'il disparaisse. En se rapprochant, le présentateur des analyses de clip le reconnut, et s'attendrit aussitôt. C'était son t-shirt. A lui.

Alors il ne pouvait pas s'endormir quelque chose lui appartenant ? C'était adorable. Tout ému, il le rejoignit dans le lit, et le prit dans ses bras. Faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il ne le nierait sûrement, mais Jday le garderait en souvenir.


	2. Sorti de douche

La légère fumée apparaissant à la différence de température sortit de la salle de bain, dû à un jeune homme encore trempé de sa douche. Celui-ci nouait d'un air machinal ses longs cheveux, les deux bras levés derrière sa tête, triturant l'élastique du chouchou. Quelques gouttes d'eaux descendaient sur son torse fin encore nu, roulant jusqu'à la barrière de son pantalon.

Et sur leur lit, alors qu'il était tranquillement sur son portable l'instant, Jday assistait à toute la scène. Encore trop surprit et incrédule pour faire quoi que ce soit. Hormis de le fixer.

-Putain, s'énerva M. Connard en abandonnant.

Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, en même temps que ses cheveux, qui se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il le voyait rarement les cheveux détachés… et, à vrai dire, il était heureux d'être l'un des seuls à le voir ainsi.

-Quoi ? qu'est t'as ? questionna l'autre homme en remarquant son regard.

-Rien, mentit effrontément Jday en effaçant les visions mentales qui lui venaient.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais vraiment su mentir. Et M. Connard parut le voir, puisqu'il grimpa sur le lit. De son côté. Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, il avait son compagnon au-dessus de lui, assis à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Je t'apprendrais à mentir, le taquina-t-il simplement.

Et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de rouler sur le côté, et de s'installer pour la nuit. Jday se retint de soupirer. C'était son jeu préféré depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le frustrer.


	3. Déclaration ou presque

-T'es con, soupira Jday, mais je t'aime quand même.

fit une grimace particulièrement adorable. Il le serra contre lui, une main sur son épaule, et embrassa sa joue. Il était trop mignon, à faire semblant. Mine de rien. Comme si ses joues ne rougissaient pas.

-Moi aussi je…

-Oui ? insista Jday.

Il ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », clairement. A son plus grand désespoir. Alors peut-être ? Il allait enfin le lui dire ?

-Moi aussi… je trouve que t'es con, termina dans un sourire sadique en brisant tous ses espoirs.


	4. Déclaration

-C'était pas la peine de revenir, cracha Jday.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il n'était pas juste parti. Après une telle dispute, c'était sans doute la seule bonne chose à faire. Seulement, une petite voix l'avait questionné, inquiète pour l'autre homme. Cette même petite voix insistante pour qu'il revienne ici, en pleine campagne. Avec seulement lui, JDay, et leur caméra.

-J'aurai jamais dû travailler avec un mec qui est juste là pour des clopes.

-Jday…

Mais l'autre homme l'ignorait. M. Connard serra les poings, bouillonnant intérieurement.

-D'toute façon, continuait-il les bras croisés, on s'est jamais entendu…

-Jday.

-Alors je vois pas pourquoi on…

-PUTAIN JEREMY FERME TA GUEULE !

L'intéressé se tut aussitôt, et parut le voir pour la première fois. Ses larmes dépassant de ses lunettes noires. Mais il s'en fichait, il était juste énervé. Autant contre lui-même que contre Jday.

-Tu fais chier bordel, j'en ai rien à foutre des clopes, le vrai problème c'est que…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. S'il les prononçait, tout deviendrait réel. Ses sentiments seraient réels.

-Que ?

-C'est que je t'aime putain, du con. Je t'aime et ça fait chier. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimeras jamais et que je…

Mais sa « déclaration » fut aussitôt interrompue par des bras, l'entourant soudainement. C'est lui ou il lui faisait un câlin ? Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'avait un ami le détestant non ? Alors…

-C'est toi, le con.

Et comme si l'insulte avait une valeur particulière, le M. Connard comprit aussitôt ce que ça voulait dire. Il sentit son cœur s'emballait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment en train de se passer ?

-Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Puis il se laissa embrasser, et ferma les yeux, sous leur premier baiser. Mais sûrement pas le dernier.


	5. Ce con

-Tu peux être amoureux ? toi ? se moqua ouvertement Jday.

M. Connard était fatigué. Fatigué que son collègue le prenne pour une personne sans âme, sans sentiments. Il en avait, lui-aussi, évidemment. Et la preuve : il aimait de tout son cœur l'homme se tenant à ses côtés. Même si cela défiait toute logique. Même s'il avait toujours aimé les filles. Et que Jday était un crétin.

Il rêvait de le faire taire en l'embrassant, un jour.

-Ouais, et je t'emmerde.

-Mais… Jday parut soudainement hésitant. Tu sais si lui… il t'aime ?

Il jeta un œil à l'autre homme, et croisa son regard. Son esprit lui dit de ne pas laisser de signe apparent, de ne pas réagir, ou il serait trahir.

-Tu rougis ? remarqua Jday.

-Je rougis pas ! nia-t-il en dérobant son regard du sien. Je suis pas une meuf.

-T'es mignon, le taquina son partenaire.

« Merde, merde » se répéta-t-il mentalement. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Tout son corps respirait la gêne… d'être découvert. Il avait dû deviner. Forcément.

-Bref, conclut Jday avec une tape sur son épaule, je plains l'heureux élu.

M. Connard le regarda.

Quel con. Il en avait un peu marre, de sa connerie, d'ailleurs. Plus qu'agacé, soupira, et attrapa son collègue par le col. Celui-ci le fixa, surprit. Et après une hésitation, le châtain passa une main derrière sa tête, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son voisin.


	6. Tentation

Il le voyait, devant son ordi, à monter leurs vidéos. Lui, il était sur leur lit, le regardant de loin. Et il s'ennuyait un peu. Puis Jday était mignon, même de dos. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, pourtant, l'autre homme n'avait rien tenté. Rien du tout. A croire qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant. Mais non.

C'était juste que cet idiot voulait « prendre le temps ». Mais lui il n'était pas une gonzesse ! Il en avait envie, et c'est tout. Et si Jday ne faisait rien, lui il pouvait bien essayer ?

Doucement, à petit pas, il quitta le lit, jusqu'à rejoindre son collègue sur sa chaise. Il attrapa le dossier de celui-ci, pour le faire tourner face à lui. Jday fit un « hé » mais il ne le laissa pas protester plus, s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-il innocemment. Je dois finir cette vidéo !

-Plus tard, fut sa seule réponse.

M. Connard laissa sa veste tomber au sol, et s'attaqua au bouton de sa chemise. A chacun de moins, Jday devait un peu plus rouge. C'était adorable à voir, d'ailleurs.

-Tu… tu es sûr ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il en détachant ses cheveux.

L'autre homme le regarda de haut en bas, et ravala sa salive. Finalement, il lui faisait de l'effet au petit Jday ?


	7. Plaisir matinal

Tu fais chier ! gronda M. Connard de bon matin sans raison apparente.

-Mais quoi ?

Il était encore tôt, et JDay dormait à moitié devant son bol de céréales. Et l'autre homme trouvait le moyen de gueuler.

-J'arrive plus à me masturber à cause de toi !

-Comment ça à cause de moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir dans sa vie sexuelle à cet abruti ?

-Parce que... il semblait se rendre de ses paroles. je...

Il rougit violemment et parut ne plus vraiment assumer sa colère.

-Oui ? attendit le barbu.

-Rien en fait oublie.

-Comment rien ? Tu me fais chier, alors dis-le.

-Mais rien, s'énerva le châtain.

-T'as des problèmes d'érection à cause de moi ? rit ouvertement JDay. Ou tu penses trop à moi en te branlant ?

Son soudain silence parut lui réponse.

-T'es sérieux mec ? Tu penses à moi en te branlant ?

-Arrête de dire ça comme si c'était une blague. C'est ta faute.

Il lui faisait penser à un enfant boudant, mais le sourire de Jday était beaucoup moins innocent.

-Tu sais, suggéra celui-ci, il y a un moyen de régler ce problème...

M. Connard cligna des yeux, pensant avoir mal compris. Mais le barbu qui se levait, se rapprochant de lui semblait bien réel, et plutôt clair dans ses intentions.

-Je rigole, finit par faire Jday alors que l'autre homme était totalement rouge, tu verrais ta tête."

-Et si, parut hésiter M. Connard, peut-être, j'étais pas totalement contre... ?

-T'es pas en train de dire que... ?

-Tait toi, c'est ta faute, à toi de réparer.

Et ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, le châtain se colla à lui, d'une manière subjective.

Il attrapa alors la main de JDay, qui semblait encore sous le choc de sa proposition, et la glissa contre lui. Jusqu'à que les doigts atteignent la barrière de son pantalon. A partir de là, le barbu prit lui-même les devants, et la serrant par la taille de l'autre main. Et passa l'autre sur son entre-jambe. Il sourit en voyant que son M. Connard se mordit la lèvre à ce contact. Ce dernier avait l'air brusquement moins sûr de lui. Mais le plus grand continua, et tout en l'embrassant, sa main disparut dans son pantalon. A la recherche ce qui se cachait sous ce sous-vêtement.

-Tu es sûr ? s'assura-t-il malgré tout.

-Tait-toi et vas-y, répondit agressivement M. Connard, comme dans ses habitudes.

Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, il pouvait se venger : sa paume se serra cet endroit spécifique de son anatomie, qui se durcit à ce contact. Il entendit le plus petit soupirer, comme si celui-ci se retenait de gémir. JDay ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation mais... peu importait.


	8. câlin

c'est très le MINI-LEMON !

* * *

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Jday entre deux respirations.

Il hésita un instant, avant de voir son amant hocher la tête, en signe d'accord. Il emplit ses poumons d'air, et le pénétra sans préambule. Le barbu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et s'agrippa à ses hanches.

-ça va ?

Il s'appelait peut être Monsieur Connard, mais ce n'était pas pourtant qu'il voulait lui faire du mal. Même sans le faire exprès. Après un nouveau hochement de tête, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, et leur souffle se fit plus rapide. A tous les deux. Il sentait le plaisir monter très vite chez lui, et arrivait tout juste à retenir ses gémissements. Juste un bref instant avant de se mettre à crier, tandis qu'il accélérait les coups de reins. Puisque les gémissements de JDay l'encourageaient dans ce sens.

-continue !

Il obéit, et sentit peu à peu perdre pied, alors qu'une vague de chaleur le prenait. Il n'entendit presque plus les « oh ouii ! » de Jday... et ils jouirent au même moment dans un mélange de râles plus ou moins aigus.

Sur le dos, leurs jambes entre mêlés, ils reprirent leur esprit, chassant peu à peu l'orgasme qui les avait envahis. Jusqu'à que JDay ne se tourne vers lui :

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ?

-Tout le quartier t'a entendu, se moqua retrouvant ses répliques.

-Toi qui jouis comme une fille.

-Tait toi.

Le châtain ne le laissa pas répondre, embrassant son amant, se collant de nouveau contre lui. JDay passa ses bras autour de lui, et en profita pour remonter la couverture sur leur corps.

-J'avais dis qu'on aurait pas dû avoir la même chambre pour cette convention, rappela celui-ci.

-Je t'aurai manqué.

Il lui sourit. Evidemment que c'était vrai. Mais le plus petit fit l'air de rien, caressant le bras de l'autre homme. Il était bien, comme ça.


	9. L'avant câlin

-On va nous entendre, fit remarquer Jday.

-Alors tait-toi.

Mais l'autre homme ne l'aidait pas à rester silencieux, s'amusant à le torturer. l'avait coincé contre un mur, sa main glissée sous son t-shirt… et sa cuisse entre ses jambes. En profitant pour appuyer sur un certain endroit de son anatomie, ce qui lui provoquait des gémissements, qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

-Ju' je…

-oui ?

Il avait un sourire particulièrement sadique, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Et l'aimer, en même temps. Mais Jday lui aussi savait jouer. Le plus grand se colla alors contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos. Le châtain parut surprit, un bref instant, et son collègue choisit précisément ce moment pour descendre ses mains, empoignant son postérieur.

-Notre chambre est pas loin non… ?

Julien se mordit la lèvre, dans une moue adorable. Et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tout en continuant de le peloter allègrement.

-Je te laisserais être au-dessus, chuchota Jday au creux de son oreille.

Il sentit le corps du châtain frissonner, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Puisqu'il se fit immédiatement « attaquer » par des baisers et des câlins. Visiblement, cette idée plaisait à son partenaire.


End file.
